Duel Academy
by mukosu
Summary: But in this academy he and his friends will have to face a group of duelist clandinstin crimiel who plans to close the school of princess Twilight. Will they succeed in saving their school?


Duel Academy by Yuum

* * *

Turn 1 - Exam Entry

Today the princess of friendship opens the first dueling school for each species of Equestria. Each of the creatures that live in remote villages, come from far to register.

But the education organization AAE is against the Twilight project and think that if a non pony creature take lessons, he could use that against them and invade Equestria.

The seven Chancellors of School Education meet. "Are you aware that Princess Twilight has opened a dueling school?"

"Yes and unfortunately creatures can fit in." Chancellor Neighsay said with a disgruntled tone.

"A school where creatures like Griffin, Dragon, Diamond dog, Changeling, Yak and etc ..." Chancellor Number 4 says.

"..." Anger Word, Chancellor Number 6 mounts his silent anger.

They continue their debate on how to close the dueling establishment of the new princess and a dragey blue terrestrial stallion sneers.

"Chancellor Joker I can know why you will laugh?"

"Because I find it funny as a situation and a pity you do not take off for the easiest option."

"And that is to say?" Chancellor number 2 asks.

"Hire duelist clandestine, they will all be for the money so if they are asked to challenge his young schoolchildren and they put the school in play, they will do it. Of course we must think of the reward for if they succeeded. "

Joker share his idea. AAE counselors talk to each other to see the good and bad sides of Joker's plan. No other choice they accept.

"So you knew a group of clandestine duelers in particular?

The blue pony pony rides a paper of a criminal company with their emblem.

"Here are the Exiles Ghoul," Joker reveals the name of the criminal organization of the shadow.

The others approve and the drilled blue stallion will contact them to entrust them with the mission: the closure of Princess Twilight's Duel School.

Their plan is running and the professional duelist is heading towards the Duel Institution opened today. Several different species register her and passing the entrance exam.

In a house a young colt who was still sleeping ...

"Ace, wake up!" The blue Pegasus filly tries to wake up his sleeping friend.

"Blue let me sleep again." The unicorn foal gray color is too tired.

"No way, we have to register at Princess Twilight's friendship duel school!" She'll have him recalled.

The young Pegasus waited for him to hear his words, he awoke with a start and panic.

"What!? It's today! Quick my deck! My duel disk! And a snack! "In panic the gray linen boy takes his things and runs towards the Academy.

Blue Saphir sighs and flies away to join his friend in his yard. "Ace Play next time avoids rebuilding your deck during the night."

After a long run in stop, both arrive at their destination. Both foals arrive in time for the registration hours.

Ace Play and Blue Saphir see young duelists face the Mane 6 as an entrance exam in order to be registered.

"Yona will attack the player Nordic God Thor!" A young female yak orders her creature to attack Pinkie Pie directly.

Nordic Spirit Thor Lv 6 Atk 2400/ Def 1400

The Nordic human with a stone hammer struck Pinkie and reduced his life to zero.

"Congratulations Yona, welcome to the school." She announces to the young Yak.

On the side of the participants face the other Mane 6. A young griffin, a young strap, a changeling filly and a foal have passed the entrance exam.

"They're good, we're going to take the exam soon." Ace said.

"I'm going to face Princess Twilight!" Sapphire go challenge the purple alicorn.

The gray colt of flax did not know who faces a duel. He had the choice between Rainbow Dash and Starlight Glimmer.

Ace will fight Starlight Glimmer. "Hello my name is Ace Play."

"Nice to meet you, Starlight Glimmer and you have to win"

"I know, start!" The creatures that want to register go to the game of Ace Play vs. Starlight Glimmer.

(A beginner,) Kirii thinks.

A bright red kirin accompanied by a diamond puppy and a turquoise blue female Breezie watch the game.

Duel!

Ace LP 4000 vs Starlight LP 4000

"I begin! I activate a magic card: World of Shadow Avatar! "

Starlight Hand 5 ➡4

A green card whose image is the hidden dark face of the sunny world.

"This card allows me to do two flip invocations and I set two monsters with a card!"

Unknown Flip : ? x 2

Starlight Hand 4➡1

Two masked cards appeared and a shadow is on them. After this gesture the pink unicorn ends in turn.

"I draw!" The gray linen colt draws his sixth card.

Ace Hand 5➡6

(His monsters may have dangerous effects, but if he does not attack them, she may turn them on at the beginning of his turn ...)

"I use a spell: World burn! This spell allows me to summon a creature of type pyro and I chose Inferno Fire in attack mode! "

A mini fireball is materialized.

Inferno Fire LV 1 Atk 450/ Def 450

"Then I put Fire Kid in attack mode!" A red and orange human child surrounded by sparks is materialized.

Fire Kid LV 3 Atk 800/ Def 500

Ace Hand 6 ➡3

"And I use these two as hardware Link, Invocation Link! Appears, Link 2 orange eyes, the burning dragon ! "

Yeux orangée, le dragon brûlante Link-2 Atk 1600

"Burning Dragon power! When summoned, I can look at the first card above my deck, if it's a creature, my opponent's monsters with equal or less attack power are destroyed and can not activate their effects. ! "

He draws the card above and is a creature with an attack strength of 1600.

The pink unicorn looks at his set cards and both are destroyed.

"Burning Dragon attacks the player!" Her ruby-red biped dragon with a little orange spots sparks on Starlight and she lost 1600 life.

Starlight LP 4000➡2400

"I set and end my turn!" Hand 3➡2

"My turn! I draw! "She draws her second card.

"I activate my map hide: Hidden face of the shadow! This card allows me to flip two monster flip on my land. "

His two cards and returned to the field of the pink unicorn.

"She starts her combo, Kirii what do you think?" The Breezie asks the Kirin.

"... continue to watch the duel."

"Unveil!" His two cards are unveiled and two creatures have appeared.

A sinister black doll and a chibi shaman.

Shadow Doll LV 2 Def 0

Shadow Shaman LV 2 Def 1000

"Shadow allows me to add a ritual card with a ritual monster to my hand and Doll allows me to summon a token."

Starlight Hand 2➡4

Doll Token Lv 2 Def 200

"This is the first time you see a ritual invocation?" She asks Ace and the colt nods.

His ritual card makes appear a sweetheart blue encircled circle. "I offer as sacrifice my Doll, Shaman and Token

His three monsters change into a spiritual flame and are absorbed by the enchanted circle. Union of their souls bring a new power monster.

"Appears Level Six, Shadow, Lord of Darkness Dawn!"

Shadow, Lord of Darkness LV 6 Atk 2800

"Effect! Obscure Possession! "Shadow Doll's shadow pops out of Starlight's graveyard and takes possession of the monster of the gray linen colt. "Reduces the attack point of an enemy monster by the level of a Shadow creature in my graveyard."

The fort of Orange Eyes is reduced to 600 points of attack.

Orange eyes, the burning Dragon Link-2 Atk 600

Starlight's creature attacks his monster but Ace activates an effect of his hand.

"Go, Flaribow!" A mini fireball monster appears and stands in front of orange eyes to create a burning wall.

Lord of Darkness casts evil miasms on the monster, he is not destroyed and Ace takes a lot of damage.

Ace LP 4000➡1600 Hand 2➡1

"Flaribow ... Orange eyes ..." Ace Play looks at his monsters.

"I draw!" He draws his second card. Ace observes his card and he smiles.

"..."

"I'm going to win! I activate: Fire Lord's Pact! Spell allows me to add a second Flaribow but I lose half of my life. "

Ace LP 1600➡800

Flaribow LV 1 Atk 300

"Now the circuit leads to the real strength of the flames! I set Orange Eyes which counts for two monster and Flaribow in the link marker! "

His two monsters are set in the link marker: ↙⬇↘

"Appears Link -3, MagmaR Blader!"

A Red warrior is wearing a burning flame armor with a sword made of magma lava.

MagmaR Blade Link-3 Atk 2300

"Then I use his power Magma Burn!"

MagmaR launches his lava sword on the Dark Lord and his power is reduced by three hundred points.

Shadow Lord Atk 2800➡2500

"But if you've reduced monster power, he's still superior to you."

"Second Effect!" The Red Warrior plants his blade in the ground and flaming geyser appears two Flaribow Token on the arrows of MagmaR.

His power increases. MagmaR Atk 2300 ➡3500

"Attack your creature!" The warrior slice the enemy in half and Starlight lost 2000 points.

Starlight LP 1000

"Flaribow attacks the player!" The fireball attacks the pink mare and she lost 300 points.

Starlight LP 900

"Now to conclude this Duel, The three Flaribow Kamikaze Pyro!"

The three cling to the mare and they explode to drop his point to zero.

"Congratulations Ace, you're officially a student of the Academy." Starlight congratulates the colt.

"He was lucky ..." Kirii thinks he's lucky

So Ace celebrates his success with his friend Saphir, a mysterious pony entered the Academy.

"That's the level of the players? It may be too easy to close this school ... "


End file.
